Flaws
by Fiery Mango
Summary: Legolas’ younger sister Tathar contemplates her older brother


Title: Flaws

Rating: G err… I mean K…

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: I'm not J.R.R Tolkien this isn't mine… well Tathar and a few other people are but everything else is his.

Summary: Legolas' younger sister Tathar contemplates her older brother.

Elven: Ada- Father

Naneth-Mother

Note: This story isn't meant to bash Legolas and it really doesn't but you have to admit that if you were his younger sibling you would probably be a bit jealous wouldn't you? ... My point exactly. Special thanks to Tinkerellabelle for helping me get this up. Enjoy!

I have lived a short time, only around seven hundered years which is short by Elven standards, and am still a 'child'. However in my short existence I have come to realize many things, most of which revolve around my older brother, Legolas.

Legolas is, as previously mentioned, older than myself and the second oldest son,   
third oldest child of the Greenwood royal family. However, being the middle child does not seem to stall him in the least from grabbing the most attention which often times makes me want to rip my hair out. Pray, do not mistake me for I love my elder brother very much and would be most displeased should he die, something that's come close to happening many a time mind you, but having to live up to a perfectly perfect child is not an easy task!

For example Legolas is the best bowman alive, as far as my Ada is concerned, and could probably hit the flies buzzing around a warg, from a running horse, six leagues away. I, on the other hand, can not seem to pick up a bow without injuring someone or myself in the process (a very good reason why I am not allowed in the weapons room.) He is also excellent with knives and I have nearly cut off my fingers on many an occasion trying to wield his twin blades.

It is not enough for him to outshine me in weaponry, oh no, he is also much more attractive physically than myself and our other siblings. Mind you, Alda, my eldest brother, gives him a good run and, Brethil my elder sister, is lovely as the dawn, however I have seen Legolas at his absolute best and I can easily tell you that he often makes the dawn look like a disemboweled orc. I am not the youngest either, I have a younger brother, Doron but, Doron does not classify as 'handsome' yet as he is only around 120 which is practically still a babe by our time so he is 'cute'. However, Legolas can give you looks that set Doron to shame, something that gets increasingly irritating each time they are used to gain something, but I have to say, without even the slightest hint of doubt, the most envy worthy trait about him is that hair.

Legolas' hair is an interesting thing. He is the only one in our family who is truly blonde like Ada, although he has Naneth's eye brows, and prides himself in that fact. It is not unusual to see him preening in front of a mirror making sure that not a single hair is dirty or out of place to upset the rest of his perfectly perfect gold strands. I suppose I really should be angrier at Naneth, rest her soul, than him for this fact, it was really her that started to fuel the obsession when he was small, constantly cooing over his little blonde mop of hair that, as I am told, he was born with already grown. It gets worse when you compare his hair to the rest of ours.

Alda's hair is a deep rich brown like fresh turned earth, but earth dries and shrivels when left to the sun, so Alda's brown pales in comparison to Legolas' gold. Brethil has silky brown hair like Naneth but it has Ada's blonde streaks in certain places that make it look inlaid with gold however, when set beside Legolas the streaks look awkward and out of place where they are. Then there is Doron. Doron's hair is strange for an elf because it is curly and sticks to his head (A fact that has always bothered my Ada to no ends) and is the same rich brown but is tipped with gold, but Legolas still manages to make him look strange side by side. Finally, there is myself. My hair is a horrid shade of blonde that is more like Ada's hair, but Naneth still managed to sneak in brown, so it looks like a dirty blonde mess that really seems it should have been washed ages ago even though I have done so hours before. It is not always very attractive on its own, but add Legolas and it looks like something a sick animal coughed up before it died.

Since my dear brother prides himself so about his strands it is no wonder that that is the only part of him that ever comes home unharmed. Honestly, what is wrong with him I will never figure, but he has some strange notion that it is a good idea to go traipsing about all Arda with his strange friends. I am honestly amazed that he came through the War of the Ring with but a few scratches and scars. Before the war he used to go tramping about with that Ranger of his, Estel, and would always manage to break, poison, or impale himself on something before dragging himself back home, half dead, sprawled across his poor horse bleeding every wich way. Now, you would think that after a while he would realize that if he is going to be out to bring a trained healer with him… or at the very least carry some extra medical supplies in his pack but NO he has to be the big tough prince and go without them then spend days in the healing ward worrying everyone in the kingdom sick.

We had all hoped that after the war when Estel was king Legolas would settle down and stop prancing about all Middle Earth with that blasted human. Well, he did. Now he prances about all Middle Earth with that blasted dwarf. A dwarf for Valar's sake! The worst part is that the two are inseparable. I am surprised that darn creature can stand him so long what with his hair and his bow and his… singing… Oh that singing… it is nonstop! He sings to himself, he sings to me, he sings to Doron, he sings Alda and Brethil, he sings to Ada, he even sings to the court! The strange thing is that they seem to adore it and adore him for it! It is quite unnerving to have to sing after someone with a voice like a nightingale especially when you are like me and often sound like an irate mule.

Now, as you can very well imagine, the good looks, skill, and singing attract a large amount of attention from the ladies of Greenwood. It is almost impossible to find Legolas alone because he is always followed by swarms of women desperate for his affections. He has been pulled aside many a time, usually at dusk or some other 'romantic' moment of the day by an overly emotional elf girl claiming their love for him. He always turns them down, mind you, but day after day after day for centuries on end these things start to get old… and don't even get me started on people falling from the sky! Hundreds of girls seem to float from heaven with ridiculously large chests and waists that look more like a toothpick than something that should be attached to a living creature… their hair of silk and eyes of every shade and all of them after my brother! He turns them away too but sometimes things go too far and we have to shoot or decapitate them, but either way their running around with the other half of the female population of Greenwood fawning over him, is greatly beginning to wear thin. The thing that really adds some annoyance is that, judging by some of the looks he gives to that dwarf, I am not always sure that his stable door swings in their direction.

Now, my big brother has his bad points and his good points often make you want to stab him in his perfectly perfect face, but the worst part about him is that no matter what he does to show you up, no matter how perfectly perfect he seems, he is nice. He is nice in a way that makes it impossible to hate him, that is opening and warm yet not naïve at all. That will laugh when you make fun of him but defend all family and friends if they are the butt of the jokes. But the thing that scares me most is that he is nice in a way that would put himself in-between a loved one and a sword's blade. And that is why he bothers me. He is so much and will throw it away so easily just to protect one of us who are seemingly half of him.

So here I shall sit and watch him practice with his bow and arrows. I shall come very close almost disliking him and then I will think on the matter more and find it impossible. I suppose that is another thing that bothers me about Legolas, but then again, everyone has their flaws.

_Dedicated to my older sister who always made me marvel at how perfectly perfect she was. I love you, all flaws included. _

_Fiery Mango, your Puff _


End file.
